Catch Me If You Can
by ashikiba
Summary: Arakita meets Shinkai at a party at his house and they have this connection which leads to a lot of other things... [Explicit Sexual Content]


It was Friday, meaning it was 'party' night. This was a common tradition for them to do on Friday nights. It wasn't an actual full-blown party, just a hangout on Fridays that included music, beer, and socializing. Arakita was that type of person (he was a heavy drinker, but he still loved bepsi too) so he was looking forward to this the most. It was going to be in his apartment along with his roommate, Fukutomi, and a couple other guys he knew. They were waiting to get the party started as soon as Fukutomi arrived back with the snacks and drinks. He also said he was inviting one of his other friends, not that Arakita really cared. While they were waiting, Toudou was just talking on and on about his beloved "Maki-chan" and how he missed him so much since he moved to England. Manami was just texting, assuming it was his boyfriend, that first year four eyes at Sohoku. As soon as Arakita, who was bored as hell, was about to pick up his phone to complain to Fuku-chan for taking so damn long, he heard a click at the door and rushed to open it.

"Tch, idiot Fuku-chan, what fucking to—"

…

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but his words suddenly got choked in the back of his throat.

He was speechless.

This never happened before.

Who the hell was that fucking hot guy next to Fuku-chan? (!)

Arakita took a moment to look him up and down: big blue eyes, big nose, plump lips, and curly red hair. Oh god, he was just so fucking _hot_ and _perfect_ that Arakita couldn't stand it. Sure, he's seen good looking people, but this guy… he was like the epitome of perfection and… sexiness? _He probably has a big dick too. Ungh, I'd wanna get fucked by him _any_ day._ His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, which felt large and warm, yet unfamiliar. He looked at the owner of it and involuntarily let out a gasp, but then walked back into the room because he was so for just standing there, staring at the other guy. _What the fuck was up with that noise?_

The two walked in; the mysterious hot guy sat down on the couch next to Toudou (who he was so not jealous of right now, why would he be?) and Fuku-chan was setting the snacks and drinks on the coffee table. He had to break the silence because it would be awkward being boring in front of the new (hot) guy.

"Okay, let's get this fucking night on!" yelled Arakita as he took the drinks out and put them on the table out for everyone.

"Okay, so what are we doing tonight?"

_Shit. OH FUCKING SHIT. WHY IS HIS VOICE SO FUCKING DEEP AND SEXY? I could cum just hearing him talk dirty to me…_

"Oh yeah, I don't think I've introduced myself yet. My name's Hayato Shinkai," he said in a cheery tone.

"HAHAHAHAHA the name's Toudou. Jinpachi Toudou, the most beautiful climber there ever existed!"

Everyone went silent for a couple seconds, thinking how lame Toudou sounded, but kept their thoughts to themselves. Toudou just took a moment to observe Shinkai, in terms of facial features and muscles.

"Hey you're not half bad at all. Maybe a 6 if everything on your face wasn't so big," said Toudou arrogantly, "Are you mixed?"

"Thanks? And nope," he replied casually, turning his head towards Arakita.

"Hah, just don't steal away my precious fans," Toudou eyed him with suspicion.

Again as everyone thought, _so lame._

Meanwhile, Arakita was busy taking a glass out to mix his bepsi with beer (because that was apparently his new favorite drink) and blushed under Shinkai's persistent gaze. Also, he didn't think he could be sober around this Shinkai guy for long and not fuck up. He took a swig of his drink, feeling the bubbling sensation of the soda and burning of the alcohol down his throat. That felt much better.

"You're Yasutomo, right?" said a smooth voice.

Arakita almost spit out his drink right there and then. _He's talking to me? No fuck, who else is Yasutomo, you idiot. Already on a first name basis?_ He took another swig of his mixed drink before he answered. He knew he was gonna be drunk dead tonight.

"No shit, dude. Didn't Fuku-chan tell you about me?" that came out sounding a little harsher than he intended. _Dammit!_

Instead of replying, Shinkai just laughed it off and took out a power bar to eat. He remembered Fuku-chan talking about someone who never stopped eating power bars; that must've been him then. Well damn, if he met him earlier…

Arakita went on his computer to turn on some music so the party would be bit more lively and fun. He was planning on having fun and enjoying tonight, but that guy was just messing up his pace.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Arakita would insist on watching a movie, but that'd be too boring. He didn't even know what the new guy was into, so he didn't wanna seem like a lame ass like Toudou.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" said Shinkai.

For a moment, Arakita thought he saw a deceiving glint in Shinkai's eyes before concluding that it was just the alcohol getting to him.

They all gathered in a circle around the table, with drinks in hand while Toudou volunteered to go first. It took him a few seconds to think about something before proposing it.

"Okay," he pointed to Shinkai, "Truth? Or dare?"

It took the red head a couple seconds for him to think before replying, "Truth."

"So…who would you date that's in this room right now?" said Toudou with a mischievous glint directed towards Arakita.

Everyone was staring at Shinkai with large eyes, wondering what the answer would be. And Arakita just wanted to die right there and then, but at the same time, he wanted to hear the answer. He was probably going to pick Fukutomi anyway because that's who was closest to him. But to his surprise…

"Yasutomo."

The whole room went quiet for a bit as they tried to process the answer. Shinkai looked a bit too serious when he said that. _Oh my gosh, is he making a pass at me? _Arakita was a blushing mess, his ears, cheeks, and neck being extremely red. _What the fucking hell?! Shit shit shit I don't know anything anymore…_

The one who was truly shocked was Toudou.

"How dare you pick that wild animal over this spectacular, sleeping beauty!" raged Toudou, "I'm obviously better than that stupid drunk ass!"

"The fuck d'ja say, virgin twinkie?!"

"Sh-shut up!"

The only reason why Arakita didn't reply was because he felt the piercing gaze of someone that made him shiver, like his soul was being seen into. He turned to look at Shinkai to confirm his suspicions, and they were correct. The aura emitted from that heated gaze was one of a predator going to attack a prey, which Arakita (secretly) deep down wish it was. Then he realized that Shinkai said he'd wanna go out with him, which meant he had a chance, maybe?

"I quit!" said Toudou, storming into the kitchen to get something to eat. Apparently, he as sulking about the game when they just started. Everyone else decided to forget about him for now because that's what usually happens anyway.

Next up was Shinkai, since he was picked. It should have been pretty obvious by now who he'd pick.

"Yasutomo, truth or dare?"

Arakita gulped loudly because he never expected things to go like this. Not at all. The fact that Shinkai would wanna go out with him (in the room, of course) and picking on him was purely a coincidence. And on top of that, he didn't know what to pick. What if he had to reveal a dark secret by saying truth? But what if he had to something so humiliating with a dare? If Shinkai wanted to kiss him maybe…

No no no no no! He was not going to think like that and get half hard in the middle of some stupid game. He took a big gulp of his drink again. If he did something wrong, the alcohol was to blame.

"Um, d-dare." _Shit, I meant truth!_

Again, that deceiving glint in his eyes made Arakita confirm he wasn't seeing anything. He was just awaiting Shinkai's dare he had in mind, which really got him.

"Sit on my lap for the rest of the game," he smiled happily.

Arakita was in some major turmoil. Why the fuck did Shinkai ask him to do that? This was... absolutely not what he expected. Now he knows that Shinkai is trying to get in his pants somehow, (well that's how he saw it), and he more than welcomes it, but in front of everybody?! For the record, he was still, a virgin, but it's not like he had to tell Shinkai that. He felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of everyone awaiting his actions.

Shinkai stared at him a bit longer, patting his lap for Arakita so he can sit. _Shit…_ The others playing seemed oblivious to what was actually happening. Thank goodness Toudou was out of the room because there was no way he wouldn't have said something. He reluctantly got up and moved next to where the red-head was sitting. Fuku-chan moved over to there was enough space for the two. Shinkai moved back and suddenly grabbed Arakita's arm and pulled him roughly in his lap. They were so close. Literally kissing distance, which got Arakita blushing so hard, he thought his face might explode.

Now it was Arakita's turn to ask someone else truth or dare, but he didn't have a clue who and what to ask. Then came an idea.

"Truth or dare, wonder boy?"

"Um, I'll go with truth I guess."

Arakita smirked, "Is it true that you and Onoda-chan fucked already?"

To everyone's surprise, Manami was actually a tiny bit embarrassed. Anyone would have thought that he was an (shameless) innocent angel. They never saw him like this ever and when they heard his response…

"Um, y-yeah," said Manami in an inaudible voice.

"Hah? What the fuck d'ja say wonder boy? Speak UP."

Arakita was just teasing him. He knew exactly what Manami said, but for some reason, he was irritated. How dare someone younger than him already did _that_?

"Chill, Yasutomo, he said he has," said Shinkai as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Arakita squirmed a bit, then realizing it was futile to get out of this bear grip. He just hoped that Shinkai couldn't feel his increasing body temperature. It took a while for everyone to settle down. Manami chose Fukutomi (because that was the only choice left).

"Truth or dare, Fukutomi-san?"

"I am strong, so I will choose dare."

Everyone was a bit surprised, wondering what Manami would ask the captain to do.

"I dare you…to confess to Sohoku's captain."

There was a little blush visible on Fukutomi's face, which probably meant it was somewhat true that he might have a crush on Kinjou. Everybody knew what happened between them before and how they both keep in touch with each other once in a while. Well, he did say he was strong…

Arakita was excited to see the outcome of this, so he got up from his position in Shinkai's lap and dug in Fuku-chan's pockets for his cell. He searched his contacts until he could find 'Kinjou' and whne he finally did, he immediately pressed the call button. He put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"A-Arakita! What are yo—"

"_Hello Fukutomi?_"

Arakita had to contain his laughter because Fuku-chan's flustered face was simply hilarious. Fuku felt hot, a blush creeping over his face once again.

_I am strong. I AM STRONG!_

"_Hello?_"

Arakita tossed the phone over to Fuku while everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak up.

"Ah, h-hello Kinjou."

"_Yes?_"

The line went dead on both sides while the tension increased in the room. Fukutomi kept repeating the same line in his over and over again in his head: _I am strong. I am strong. I am strong. I AM STRONG!_

"Um, listen Kinjou…"

Arakita sighed. Fukutomi was strong so why he couldn't he do something as simple as this? Apparently he wasn't because he was just about to walk out the room.

"Psh," Arakita yelled into the phone, "Fuku-chan has a huuuuge crush on you!" he winked.

"ARAKITA!"

Everyone is startled by Fukutomi's shouting, but even more surprised when he storms out of the room and locks himself inside Arakita's bathroom. But he forgot that the phone was still connected to the call. Before Kinjou had a chance to reply, Arakita hung up abruptly before laughing his drunk ass off at Fukutomi's reaction. He finished the rest of his cocktail, slamming his cup down while cracking up for no reason whilst pounding his fist on the table.

"Um… Arakita-san?"

"Shut the fuck up and let's drink," he slurred. He poured more bepsi and beer in his cup, downing it all in one gulp. Well, this night was certainly going to be interesting.

Arakita was pretty much almost dead drunk by now while Shinkai held his alcohol pretty well. He once again felt those big, warm hands grasp his waist, helping him upstairs to his room. It took a while considering that Arakita was stumbling up the stairs, not being able to walk straight. He leaned his face close to the other's, sniffing a musky, yet irresistible scent. It made his pants tighten just by being this close. His face also heated up, only partially from drinking. He wanted to get in his room now.

They're finally there, which felt like an eternity. Shinkai kicks the door open after turning the knob and walks in to put Arakita down on the bed. _He looks irresistible. Makes me wanna get him good, but he's drunk… _Unexpectedly, he feels a pair of lips on his and realizes that he's being pulled into a sloppy kiss. He kisses back passionately, yearning to do this with him all night long. Maybe he isn't as innocent as he looked after all, taking advantage of drunk person.

He climbs onto the bed, laying on top of Arakita and hastily unbuttons the other's shirt to roam his hands on Arakita's bare chest. Shinkai's hands immediately attacked the pert pink nipples that were begging for attention. He took his cold, big hands, tweaking a nipple to full hardness, earning a little gasp from Arakita. He leaned down to lick a pert nipple, twirling the hard nub between his tongue. Arakita tasted sweaty, but he didn't dislike the taste. He tweaked the other one hard just continued to rub the tip until it turned a bit red.

"Nyahh Shinkai! S-stop! Fucking...ahhh!" Despite the protests, he continued to bite and suck the inviting nipples. He twisted one around between his fingers, occasionally flicking it earn a loud moan which made him a bit harder than he already was. He switched attention to each nipple with his hand and mouth, hungrily sucking one, flicking his tongue around and on the nipple itself. He felt a shudder from Arakita and saw a wet spot in his pants; Shinkai found it unbelievably hot. He experimentally bit on the nipple hard until it was throbbing and hard, thinking that Arakita liked a little pain. He continued to pay both of them equal attention by alternating.

Shinkai leaned back, taking a moment to admire how beautiful Arakita was: his slim, sculpted body, feisty attitude, and erotic moans in bed. He trailed a line over his abs with his finger until it reached the other's crotch, squeezing and rubbing it until it was fully hard.

"Nghh Shinkai…" Arakita moaned wantonly.

And that went straight to his cock. How sexy he was to beg in that sultry voice wanting him just as much. Shinkai proceeded to take off his shirt along with Arakita's, throwing it on the floor. Fuck what he said about not doing a drunk person; he wouldn't back down now, not that he could hold back anyway. Arakita took a moment to admire the red-head's perfect body: the chest, abs, and arm muscles and especially his muscular legs. He let out a silent moan at how he was about to get fucked by such a hot guy with an incredible body. Shinkai apparently just realized that the guy under him was so different in bed than how he was with everyone else; he hoped no one else saw this side of him. Also, the red-head was an absolute demon in bed, different from the cool, "innocent" aura he put up around him.

They continued deep kissing, tongues almost down each other's throats, moaning loudly. There was saliva dripping along Arakita's shoulders so Shinkai took the liberty of licking it off, also sucking hard and biting, making hickeys in the process. He trailed back up to his throat, biting softly to elicit an unusually loud moan from beneath him. That must have been Arakita's super sensitive spot. The red-head moved his hand palm the bulge once again, unzipping the other's pants while taking them off. He released Arakita's dripping cock from the tight confines of his boxers and started stroking it fervently with pre-cum dripping down.

"Nghhh, oh fuck, Shinkai! F-fuck me already!" moaned the black-haired male suggestively.

The voice Arakita said it in was just too irresistible that his dick painfully pulsed in his pants. He felt a bit uncomfortable in his boxers from the tightness and wetness that was happening, so he discarded both on the floor. He seemed to notice the other sober up a bit, but that was perfectly fine because he wanted the other to know that it was real. Shinkai sat up, pulling Arakita to sit up with him, but pushed the other on the floor right near his crotch.

"I suppose you don't have any lube," said Shinkai expectantly,

Arakita was going to protest, but he took it a majority of the thick shaft without a problem, sucking it hard and passionately like his life depended on it. He lapped at the underside, sucking the tip harshly along with pre-cum. Shinkai felt like he was in heaven, the way it felt was so mind blowing, he could just cum in his mouth, but he really wanted Arakita's body. Arakita continued sucking the tip, digging his tongue to lap at the excessive pre-cum leaking. He bobbed his head up and down, deep throating the red-head a couple times. Shinkai tried to keep his moans to a minimum, knowing he wouldn't last any longer. He harshly yanked the other's hair and guided both of them on the bed.

He wanted to make sure his partner was ready before he entered, so he traced a finger around Arakita's mouth, sliding two fingers inside his mouth to get them slick. He circled the other's entrance, inserting a finger in and wiggling it. Without even trying, Shinkai was making Arakita scream out profanities at how good it felt and how he was asking for more. Shinkai then moved his face downwards until it reached Arakita's petite ass, licking the cheeks before lapping around the entrance.

"Idiot! What t-the fuck are you—Ahhhh!"

The red-head entered his tongue inside, licking and lapping up at the little pink hole. He started thrusting it in and out roughly, occasionally finding the spot that would the other scream.

"Sh-shit, stop…I'm gonna…!" whined Arakita.

That signaled Shinkai to stop immediately because he wanted to enjoy the other's body to the fullest. He flipped Arakita on his back while hoisting his legs behind his shoulders with his hole exposed and ass off the bed, making the black-haired male unexpectedly embarrassed. Shinkai rubbed his dick around Arakita's entrance, teasing a bit before lining it up with the other's hole and started to push in slowly, relishing the delicious feeling. Even though he heard Arakita's moans of stopping, he didn't stop until he was all the way in while holding back a groan. He was an absolute demon in bed and that by the end of this night, Arakita would know. He felt Arakita convulsing around him, making Shinkai groan at the tightness of the heat. He began thrusting up violently and relentlessly like he was a beast. He heard so many loud moans from Arakita that he was sure the neighbors and everyone else down the block heard them. He continued, speeding up, pulling out completely and thrusting balls deep.

"Ngaah, sh-shit…you're…inside…so deep! Unghh…" moaned Arakita like he was a bitch in heat.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Shinkai flipped their positions so Arakita was on top. He didn't have time to react as he sank on the other's cock, filling up to the brim. He moaned loudly as his prostate was hit dead on and harshly from the position. He started riding Shinkai's dick passionately, slamming down on it every time he came down. It felt so good, having some thick, foreign object up his ass, rubbing him so deep and hard inside.

Shinkai matched Arakita's fast pace, slamming up even deeper as the other came back down on him. They were both nearing their climax, but the red-head wanted to make his partner cum first because he was intent on making Arakita have the best night of his life. He started to pump the other's cock harshly and pinch the hard nubs to stimulate him even more, which succeeded in having him cum all over their stomachs. With a few more erratic thrusts along with harsh, heavy breathing, he came deep inside, right on Arakita's prostate, making the other moan from oversensitivity. They both collapsed on the bed, coming down from their high, exhausted. Arakita immediately passed out from being drunk and tired and Shinkai was nearing too. They both fell asleep hugging each other while there was still cum in Arakita's ass. He placed a little kiss on Arakita's cheek.

"Night, Yasutomo."

When Arakita woke up, he felt a sharp pain shoot down his spine and ass along with a heavy arm wrapped around his torso. His squinting, little eyes saw that incredibly hot guy Shinkai sleeping next to him in bed, naked. He tried to recollect his memories from last night, but they were hazy. Then, he remembered kissing him and things escalated from there. He flushed deeply while the other's warm breath tickled his neck. _Oh shit, did we fuck? Oh my god…_ He couldn't bring himself to face Fuku-chan after him and his friend just fucked last night. He could recall himself being loud, but hopefully no one heard him, though he himself knew he was vocal.

Speak of devil, the red head just woke up with bed hair in which Arakita couldn't help but think that it was so sexy and cute at the same time. _First off, how the hell am I supposed to face him?!_ It was easier than it looked because Shinkai leaned in to kiss him passionately. It seems that both achieved what they were there for tonight.

"Mmm, Yasutomo…you're so good."

This made Arakita blush, pushing the other's face away.

"Shut up, you big idiot! I still have dry cum in my ass! Take some responsibility!"

The red-head only laughed before getting up, dragging the other along with a slap on Arakita's ass.

"Let's take a shower together then, Ya-su-to-mo," whispered Shinkai seductively in the other's ear. It made him shiver all over his body and blush again. His hand accidentally brushed the other's crotch and it was surprisingly hard, just like his right now. A nice shower to relieve their morning wood sounded good to Yasutomo right now.


End file.
